


The He and he

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Everett has super powers tooT'Challa is an awkward nerd





	The He and he

He's losing his mind.

Taking a trip to see his ancestors twice in such a short period of time was definitely not healthy. How else can he explain him fighting Erik while he stands here?

That's even more confusing.

Okay, let's try to figure this out. First there's Erik. Then there is T'Challa who is fighting him. And then there is he. Also T'Challa but not fighting with anyone.

He would've though that it was someone else in his suit but the thing is, that suit is one of a kind. And as much as he's unwilling to admit it he knows exactly what his ass looks like. No teasing! He works hard to maintain the booty. That same booty that is currently being handled to him. Other him.

You know what? He can have this existential crisis later. 

After he joins the fight they (he and the other he that was still present) quickly overpower Erik. One down. Two to go?

When other he deactivated the mask he (The He) almost tripped and fell on his prized possession. It was like looking in a mirror. His eyes, his nose, his lips. The smile's a bit different though.

"What took you so long?" Said the other he. "I don't have your super strength and speed!"

Well, at least there were some differences.

"Sorry. Umm... That must sound weird but who are you? Are you me? Maybe from the future? Why don't I have my powers?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot!" said he. And suddenly became a feet shorter and waaay more pale.

"Everett?"

"Yeah. Congratulations on the win, Your Majesty!"

"Thanks. No, I mean it. Thank you for whatever that was. Without you I'm sure one of us would've ended up dead."

"No problem. I had to help in whatever way I could."

"How did you do it?"

"Well let's just say that there's a special school where people with unusual abilities learn to control them and use them for good."

"Do you mean like Hogwarts? Shuri made me read all the Harry Potter books." She didn't. He's a nerd through and through. Even has a Gryffindor scarf in his closed. For when it get's cold. In Africa. Don't judge him.

"No, not Hogwarts. Not that exiting, I think? At least not when our headmaster's boyfriend isn't around. In fact I might take you there some time. Our arts teacher will definitely have a thing or two to say about your suit."

"So there are more people like you?"

"Not quite like me. I can only shape-shift for a few minutes. Half hour at best. Everyone has different abilities." 

"You have only shape-shifting abilities?"

"Yes."

"So the wild magnetic charisma and good looks are not your super powers?"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I was flirting with you for the past few weeks thanks for noticing."

"Oh."

"Well, did you have the time to take a peek or should I show it to you myself?"

"Show me what? Oh! Oh... I'd like a private demonstration, please and thank you!"

T'Challa was glad he didn't lose his mind after all. When all is said and done he even gained something. Something very precious.


End file.
